The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for capacitive proximity sensing, and in particular, to systems and methods for capacitive proximity sensing of rotational components.
Rotary equipment, such as turbomachinery, has one or more rotating components, such as a shaft, a rotor, an impeller, compressor blades, turbine blades, or wheels. Each of the one or more rotating components may rotate about a centerline, and the centerlines of rotating components may not be mutually coaxial or parallel. Furthermore, rotating components may be arranged within compact enclosures having limited available space for equipment to monitor the rotating components. Unfortunately, magnetic fields near rotating components may complicate the use of monitoring equipment and/or limit the effectiveness of the monitoring equipment.